


Something Sweet

by GreenSorceress



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fingering, I can't stop, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, first heat, jim is an omega, pure filth, rimjob, silver is an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: Jom presents as an omega by going in to his first heat. Silver takes cares of him in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble for the lovely Violette_Pleasures and somehow turned into 2100 words of filthy filth. I seriously can't stop writing these two!
> 
> All the basics, omegas get heats, alphas get ruts. Jim is underage and not presented as either yet...until today....muahahaha!

It wasn’t uncommon to have omegas as part of the crew on a spaceship, if they were bonded to an alpha they hardly went unnoticed. While it was rarer was to find an omega that wasn’t bonded on a crew, accommodations were still made to insure their safety and comfort. Though it was virtually unheard of to have an underage omega who had not experienced their first heat on a crew. First heats were often some of the strongest and it could be dangerous to experience a first heat with a crew of lonely alphas just a few steps away.

So when young Jim Hawkins suddenly had his first heat on day halfway between breakfast and lunch, needless to say both Silver and Jim were more than a little surprised.

It had started out subtly that morning, Silver had given Jim another barrel of potatoes to peel and noticed a new smell in the galley. It was sweet, like sugared purp tarts drizzled in honey, and it made his mouth water. Silver never made anything so extravagant for the crew so it was easy to figure out from where the delicious scent was coming.

“Jimbo, are ye havin’ a heat?” He asked, his mouth suddenly painfully dry.

“Huh? No! Are you kidding? No way I’m an omega! I just haven’t had my first rut yet,” the cabin boy replied with false bravado, throwing a scowl over his shoulder at the cook. His cheeks were flushed rosy and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his brow; the sight was enough to make Silver feel overly warm as well.

“Are ye sure ‘bout tha’, lad? Cause ye smell good enough ta eat. So good yer givin’ this ol’ spacer a sweet tooth,” Silver swallowed hard, the candy-sweet scent filling the galley more with each passing minute.

“I…it’s not a heat,” Jim insisted, tugging at his loose fitting shirt like it was suffocating him. “I’m not an omega.”

“Ain’t no shame in bein’ omega, Jimbo. Ain’t no surprise, neither, iffin’ ye ask me. Pretty thing like you, all soft skin and fine bones, there’s no more alpha in ye than there be omega in me,” Silver rasped, taking a step toward the boy.

“Alphas can smell sweet too, you know,” Jim huffed, looking up through bangs and a furrowed brow; impossibly innocent for one that smelled so sinful.

“Mayhap they can,” Silver said lowly, gripping the boy by the hips and spinning him around to face the prep table. “But no’ this sweet, boy-o.”

With almost no effort he lifted Jim up and bent him over the table as the boy yelped in surprise. That delicious bottom on full display for him finally, Silver lowered his face right down to those pert cheeks and took in a long, deep breath.

“Cut it out!” Jim whined, his voice muffled as he hid his face against his arms, but his scent increased in strength the longer Silver kept his nose buried in that crevice. The air was thick with the scent of ripe omega and a wet spot was quickly forming on the boy’s trousers.

Silver couldn’t resist flicking his tongue over it.

"Alphas don' get wet like this." Silver snuffled deeper, wedging his nose between the boy's cheeks despite his trousers. The Ursid’s cock was throbbing with desire, with a need to claim and fill the fresh omega under his hands.

"Knock it off," Jim whined, though his movements did not match his words as he squirmed and attempted to lift his bottom higher.

The cyborg chuckled and pulled back, replacing his nose with his organic thumb, rubbing it over the wet spot and the little hole he knew was underneath. The filthy moan he received in response told him everything Jim refused to say. "Don't like it, eh? S'pose I should jus’ stop then."

"Ugh I hate you," the cabin boy grumbled, his legs dangling off the prep table as Silver stepped back. "Fine! I'm an omega and I'm in heat and whatever you were doing felt really good and I just want something more...you know, back there."

"Back where?" Silver looked over his shoulder as if Jim had meant something on the spice rack.

"You know where! Come on, be nice! This all feels so…soweird," Jim huffed as he struggled to pull himself off the tall table. As he turned around, Silver instantly noticed the small bulge in the front of Jim’s trousers, and his dry mouth began to water.

"I imagine it does, lad, fergive me. Yer jus' too easy ta tease," Silver admitted sheepishly, feeling a small amount of guilt for his actions. When Jim seemed unsteady on his feet the large Ursid lifted him up easily and carried him bridal style from the galley. “Ye’ll be of no use ta me in this state, so let’s get ye safe an’ secure so’s ye can wait this heat out.”

“Where are you taking me?” Jim asked, clinging to Silver as he was carried, his body warm and feverish.

“Put ye in me room fer now. There’s a lock on tha door so’s no one from tha crew can get to ye. Won’t be no fun on yer own, but ye’ll manage,” Silver explained as he carried the boy to his small quarters, growling at any crew member they met along the way.

“You can’t leave me alone! I don’t know what to do and I feel all hot and…and I just want to be touched!” Jim wailed, refusing to let go when Silver set him down on his bed. “Please, alpha, make me feel better. I need…something.”

“Tis the heat talkin’, lad, and it’ll pass in a few days,” Silver replied gently, using every ounce of restraint he possessed not to claim and knot the delicious omega currently rolling around on his bed. His sheets were going to smile like that sweet heat for days.

“Please, can’t you do something? I need…relief?” Jim looked up at him with glassy eyes and pink cheeks and in that moment Silver would have cut out his own heart if Jim asked.

“Alright, Jimbo, real quick now,” Silver gave in, unlacing Jim’s breeches and tugging them down to his knees along with his smalls. Rolling Jim over onto his stomach, Silver pulled the boy's hips up and spread his cheeks, revealing his quivering, virgin hole. It was slick and shiny with heat arousal, fluttering under the cool air and scrutiny of the older spacer's eye. "Well look at tha'. All puckered up an jus' waitin' ta be kissed."

Jim whined and wiggled his hips impatiently.

While he would have liked to take his time, to appreciate the sight before him, Silver knew they didn't have that kind of time; the crew would be expecting luncheon soon and Jim was in need of relief quickly. Leaning forward, Silver flattened his tongue and swiped it from the root of his balls to his lower back, delighting in the filthy noises it pulled from the cabin boy.

Jim tasted as sweet as he smelled and after a few more flicks of his tongue Silver nearly felt drunk on it, on the smell and taste of sweet, virgin omega. He pressed in closer, lapping greedily at the wetness like it was a delicacy. 

It was hardly more than a minute when Jim climaxed for the first time, crying out loudly as he spilled onto Silver's bed below. 

"There's a good lad," Silver praised against his hole before working the tip of his thick, powerful tongue inside. As he reached below Jim to fondle his spent, little cock, Silver wasn't at all surprised to find it hard again; it twitched against his fingers and the sound that escaped Jim's lips was something between a moan and a sob.

"Put it in, please, I need you inside me," Jim begged as he pushed back onto Silver's tongue.

"No' this time, lad," Silver answered, stroking Jim's cock with just his thumb and forefinger. Another two minutes and Jim was climaxing again, thrusting frantically into Silver's fingers.

The boy collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and looking momentarily sated. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Silver chuckled with pride at a job well done and gave Jim's bottom an affectionate pat. "Tha' should hold ye til after lunch. I'll let tha cap'n and tha good doctor know ye've presented."

"Stay with me and knot me, please," Jim whimpered, lifting his hips up in invitation.

"Tha's jus' tha heat talkin', lad. Stay here an' if use yer own hand if ye need. I'll bring ye some food after I feed tha crew. There's water in tha pitcher, make sure ye drink aplenty." It looked like Jim was about to protest further but Silver exited the small room before he had a chance, locking the door behind him. Jim would be safe inside as long as he only let Silver in.

The crew took the news as expected. Captain Amelia had shaken her ahead and stated unnecessarily that this was precisely why she rarely allowed underage crew members on her ship. Doctor Doppler fretted and tittered and debated returning to Montressor after this new development. The crew sniffed around the galley, leering down the hall to the cook’s room until Silver threatened to use their guts for garters if they didn’t get back to work.

After lunch was over he carried a plate laden with a sampling of the meal as well as several juicy purps and a fresh pitcher of water. There was a muffled noise coming from inside the room and Silver quickly pullout out his key to open the door, balancing the food on his cybernetic arm.

"Ye alrigh', Jimbo...," Silver' blood drained from his face as he took in the scene before him. 

On his back, his legs spread impossibly wide, Jim had three fingers buried deep in his own ass, his omega slick dripping around the digits as he worked them frantically. "It's not enough! I need to be knotted, please!"

It took all the restraint the Ursid had and some that he didn’t know he had not to give in, to fill and claim that virgin hole, knotting him on his first heat so that Jim would be his forever. But despite his questionable morals and long past of misdeeds, that was one thing Silver couldn't have lived with. 

Setting the food and water down, he came over to the bed and knelt beside it. "Easy now," he coaxed, removing Jim's fingers and replacing them with one of his own. The boy moaned wantonly, throwing his head back and lifting his hips to meet the thick digit.

Just as before, it took hardly more than a minute for the cabin boy to climax, panting and humping down on the single finger as if his life depended on it. 

After what felt like an eternity of endless orgasms Jim finally fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed. Silver helped him to drink his water and gently spoon fed him the now cold food, but Jim eagerly accepted every bite; partly because he was famished from his exertions and partly because the newly presented omega within him enjoyed being cared for by an alpha.

“Why won’t you knot me?”

It was the question Silver knew was coming since he had first refused.

“It’s no’ what ye really wanted,” the older spacer stated simply, knowing Jim wasn’t going to accept such a vague answer.

“You don’t know that,” the hurt in his voice made Silver flinch. “And I thought you would want to, because you watch me sometimes and I just thought…”

“Aye, I do watch ye, and I do wanna, and ye might t’ink ye want it too when tha heat has ye. But not this time, lad, yer too young an’ there’ll be plenty o’ heats from here on out. Next time this comes ‘round an’ ye still want this old space bear, well then maybe we’ll see.”

Jim thought on his words for a moment, chewing his lip in silent contemplation. “So, you do want me like that?”

“Since tha day ye stepped on this ship.”

“But so have I.” It was spoken softly, like Jim wasn’t sure he wanted it to be hear. But Silver would have heard it even without a cybernetic ear.

“Is tha’ right?” He eased himself onto the bed and pulled the boy into his lap. “Well, yer still not getting’ me knot this time, boy-o, but I think it best if ye sleep in me room from now on. And we’ll see what can be done ‘bout this heat fer tha time bein’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. *unable to make eye contact*
> 
> Would love to hear what you think! Comments, please!


End file.
